


kinktober 2019: #5 - frotting

by scriveyner (trismegistus)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Frottage, Handcuffs, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 11:37:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/scriveyner
Summary: James doubled over, one hand pressed to the rough tree bark and panting loudly. Keith leaned his shoulder against the same tree, not nearly as winded but listening intently to the background noise of the forest surrounding them. He wrinkled his nose, head tilted back, and then exhaled triumphantly. “We lost them,” he said with confidence, and James let out a small laugh of disbelief, raising his head.





	kinktober 2019: #5 - frotting

James doubled over, one hand pressed to the rough tree bark and panting loudly. Keith leaned his shoulder against the same tree, not nearly as winded but listening intently to the background noise of the forest surrounding them. He wrinkled his nose, head tilted back, and then exhaled triumphantly. “We lost them,” he said with confidence, and James let out a small laugh of disbelief, raising his head.

“You sure?”  
  
“Positive.” Keith shifted, pushing off the tree with his shoulder. “Bet they think we did the logical thing and went north, toward the highway.”  
  
“Clearly they don’t know us very well at all.” James slid to a seat on the forest floor, back against the rough bark. “What the _fuck_ were you doing getting arrested again? For trespassing?”  
  
“Trespassing, interfering with an active police investigation, being a general nuisance.” Keith turned around, showing off his shiny new pair of handcuffs. “Little help?”  
  
“I should have just let them take you,” James brushed his hand back into his hair. “God _dammit._” He glared up at Keith, who was rattling his handcuffs helpfully, right in James’s face. He grabbed Keith by the wrist and yanked him, which was not the expected action and Keith went over backward, sitting down hard and toppling over into the loam. Keith’s immediate reaction was to arch his back and snarl, but James rolled over to straddle him, keeping him in place. “Active warrants make our investigations stupidly difficult, Keith!”  
  
Keith shrugged his shoulders as well he could with his arms pinned behind him. “I make it work.”  
  
James groaned and hung his head. “I wasn’t a criminal before I met you.”  
  
“Nah, you just hunted and killed people extra-judicially.”  
  
James glared at Keith, who met that look evenly. He wasn’t wrong, though, and James knew it, so he sat back on his knees and groaned again, pushing a hand through his sweat-soaked hair. That shifted him across Keith’s lap, and he hesitated, then glared daggers down at his boyfriend. “Are you seriously hard right now?”  
  
Keith bit his bottom lip and shrugged his shoulders slightly again. “You’re sweaty and dirty and smell amazing. Plus, you’re my mate and you’re sitting on my dick right this second, what do you think the appropriate reaction to that is?”  
  
“Not getting a fucking boner while running from the cops!” James put his hand in the center of Keith’s chest, intending to push off and get to his feet but Keith rolled his hips under James, arching his back again and James shuddered despite himself, and then scowled. “You can’t be serious.”  
  
“I’m all incapacitated,” Keith said, and tilted his jaw back, showing his throat. “Helpless.”  
  
“Horny as all hell.”  
  
“That too.”  
  
James sighed loudly and leaned forward; Keith lifted his head hopefully. “Do you smell the cops?”  
  
“Nah, they’re definitely gone.”  
  
“You’re not lying to me?”  
  
“Being arrested isn’t fun, we’re totally safe.” Keith tilted his head to the side, concentrating. “For the moment.”  
  
“God dammit, I thought you were the responsible one.” James slid down, his hand finding the button on Keith’s jeans. “I’ll blow you, and then we’ll go, okay?”  
  
Keith tucked his leg over the back of James’s thigh, pulling him forward. He lost his balance, pressing the small bulge in his pants against Keith’s own larger bulge. James caught his breath and Keith exhaled a happy noise. “C’mon, Griffin,” he said encouragingly, and James shook his head but he knew he’d already lost.  
  
James stroked Keith’s dick, pulled free from his boxers; his own jeans loose on his hips as he unzipped his fly. Keith let out a happy moan when James pressed their dicks together, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as James stroked them both. James was trying his hardest to stay mad but it was nearly impossible because now he had sensation to focus on, Keith’s hot, velvety dick pressed against his own; squeezed tight by James’s hand.  
  
“Fuck, _fuck_,” Keith gasped, and his cock pulsed in James’s hand. His knot was forming, hot and hard near the base and James slid his hand down both their dicks, squeezing the knot and making Keith yowl, back arching yet again and this time almost dislodging James.  
  
“Come on,” James grunted, stroking them both harder and faster. He was trying hard to stay grounded and was losing that battle, the shape of Keith’s knot making his body beg to feel it inside and they _really_ didn’t have the time and resources for that right now no matter how good it would be to ride him. “Come for me, Keith.”  
  
Again and again Keith would buck his hips up into James’s tight grip, gasping loudly as James shifted, used his other hand to milk Keith’s knot. “Come on, come _on-_”  
  
Keith twisted under him, yanked his arms free with a crack and grabbed James by the forearms, bucking up into James’s fist as he came, hard, across James’s hand. James jerked his own cock, now run slick with Keith’s seed, until he came as well, slumping onto his knees bonelessly and yet somehow still managing to stay upright, still straddling Keith.  
  
They panted in unison for a long few moments, before James grabbed Keith by the wrist, the handcuff still dangling there and fresh blood trickling down his arm. “You were able to get out of them this whole _time?_” he hissed, because of course Keith could get out of handcuffs himself, of course he could brute force the chain, the man was a goddamn werewolf.  
  
Keith slid his hands up to James’s face, pulled him down so that he could kiss his mate deeply, still cradled by the mossy forest floor. “Thank you,” he said, soft in the way he got immediately after orgasm, pupils blown out and looking at James like he was Keith’s whole world. James swallowed and closed his eyes, putting his forehead to Keith’s because, fuck, Keith was _his_, stupid antics and all.  
  
“You’re lucky I like you,” James muttered, and Keith laughed and kissed him again.


End file.
